


Run You Clever Boy

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love Triangles, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and The Doctor are grieving, and there are things that need to be said between them.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run You Clever Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of a prompt from @Whouffleforever  
> "You should write a whouffaldi fic where instead of Danny getting hit, Clara does. Manipulative!Danny and Comforting!Doctor would be great."
> 
> I loved this....it wasn't a concept I'd ever thought about, so a challenge.....  
> It was a really unusual and different prompt and I'd like to do it justice. I hope I have.

RUN YOU CLEVER BOY. 

 

A pall of thick grey cloud hung over the proceedings.  
Rumbles of distant thunder.  
They stood around the hole in the ground, a little gathering.  
A small knot of people huddled together.  
The heavens opened.  
The sky weeping angry tears for her.  
Huge ancient oaks lined the walkway, sighing and creaking as they bent into the wind.  
Brown and crinkled leaves fluttered down at their feet.  
Danny stood, grim faced under a huge black umbrella.  
Struggling to hold it against the squall.  
Standing apart from all the others, alone, head bowed......  
The Doctor.  
Rain fell in torrents, but he didn't move or make any attempt to shelter.  
Hair plastered to his head, water drops trickling down his face, off the end of his beaky nose.  
He may have been crying, rain or tears, who could tell?  
His long coat dripping. Sleeves half covering his bony hands, the fingers fidgeting almost in irritation.  
Clothes soaked through.  
He didn't seem to notice. 

oOo

The phone on the Tardis trilled.  
He'd answered almost immediately. His hearts gave a little skip.  
He knew it would be her.  
There was something he needed to say........  
"Doctor? Listen I need to tell you something, it's important...."  
"I need to tell you something too, Clara....."  
"No! Shush! Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Let me say mine first......."  
"I love you Clara......you're my Impossible Girl, and I love you.......Clara? Are you there? CLARA!"  
Nothing.  
That was it.  
The car had come around the corner, she was distracted, didn't see it.  
BAM! 

oOo

He'd gone to her flat.  
The following day. Materialised the Tardis in her room, as he'd always done.  
No need for a key.  
It was cold. Dark. Empty.  
Her things strewn here and there, just where she'd left them.  
In suspended animation, awaiting her return. The return that would never come.  
A stray sock. Essays in a pile.  
An earring, a faint scent of perfume.  
His chest hitched as he scanned the little pieces of bric-a-brac.  
Representative of moments in her life, things she'd loved and enjoyed.  
Then he'd seen the little post-it notes stuck all over her book shelf........

"No more lies."

"Tell Danny." 

"Tell him the truth." 

"Not my Space Dad." 

"Tell the Doctor.....just tell him."

He'd pulled them down. Stowed them in his pocket.  
Best Danny didn't see.  
No one had been here yet, it was all too soon for them, he felt glad he'd had these precious minutes alone in her little cocoon, her retreat from the world.  
The place where he'd become so accustomed to dropping in........she'd never minded, even if he wasn't expected, she would hear that familiar noise, turn and flash him that smile......that wonderful smile. 

oOo

Her father and family pretty much ignored him.  
Hardly knew who he was.  
Gran gave him a cursory nod, touched his sleeve, with a wrinkled hand, squeezed.  
But he hadn't been able to look at her.  
Only Danny knew him a little.  
Except he didn't. Not really.  
As far as Danny was concerned he was a rival.......or was it the other way around?  
Could never really understand, couldn't possibly know.  
The pain.  
The deep unutterable loss. 

It was over.  
Book closed.  
Slowly the group began to file away. Dabbing eyes with tissue, linking arms at the elbow, a gesture of support.  
Still he remained.  
Unmoving. Silent.  
Reaching inside his coat he withdrew a single leaf.  
Caressed it for a moment, then let it fall, onto the top of the wooden box.  
Turned, blinded by tears, and stumbled away.  
The Tardis was still at Clara's flat.  
Somehow he couldn't bring himself to leave it anywhere else.  
It was as if at any moment she would come waltzing in.....  
"Where are you taking me today Doctor?......."  
Those bright expressive brown eyes dancing with suppressed glee. 

Danny caught his arm.....  
"Where are you going?"  
He turned back, looked at the hand on his sleeve, then up at the face.  
"Away."  
"Not until we've talked you're not!"  
He sighed.  
Didn't argue.  
No fight left somehow.  
Allowed him to follow, two steps behind. 

oOo

Subdued lighting inside the Tardis.  
Being inside it unnerved him. He could never do this.....as Clara had done.  
Travel the universe inside this thing.  
Freaky sodding space ship.  
Was it alive? It felt as though it was......  
......There was no time to be bothered about that now.  
Danny had things to say. He was damn well going to say them.  
Stood close, facing his erstwhile foe.  
Eyes blazing.  
"So.....what are you going to do?"  
Those cool eyes surveyed him, with a pitying expression.  
"There's nothing I can do."  
"Of course there is!" He rejoined, "You can go back, or forwards or whatever the hell it is you do! You can change it. You can bloody well save her."  
"No! No, I can't. It's not possible."  
He starting pacing then, gesturing wildly. Seething.  
"Of course you can. You SAY you love her.  
Prove it.  
Go back, change what happened. Bring her back."  
His voice did not raise, the tone flat, but he replied firmly....  
"Don't presume to question my feelings for her..... P.E."  
"Right! That's it! One too many times!"  
Danny squared up to the Timelord, bought back his fist.  
A trained soldier, no stranger to combat.  
The blow sent The Doctor reeling.  
He stumbled back, fell, but immediately stood up again, the back of his hand swiping away the blood which trickled from the split lip.  
He regarded it dolefully, then moved towards Danny, face inches from his.  
"You didn't hit me hard enough, soldier. Hit me again."  
Their eyes locked.  
"I SAID......hit me again......"  
It did cross his mind for a moment, he could lay the smug bastard out, but what would be the point?  
He subsided, shrinking visibly.  
"You know my bloody name. If you call me P.E again, I swear to God, I'll punch your lights out next time."  
The Doctor shrugged, fingers still exploring his cut mouth, tentatively.  
Turned away, mounted the stairs, and sat heavily in his chair.  
One hand to his head.  
Eyes closed.  
Danny raved.....  
"It's not fair. It's just not bloody fair. She didn't deserve it. And she deserved better than you."  
"You perhaps?" The Timelord raised his head slightly.....  
"I loved her."  
"So did I! " he exploded, "More than you......you......freak! Alien.....freak."  
Danny marched up the stairs two at a time, positioning himself in front of the chair, leaning down, hands gripping the armrests.  
"That's the worst of it."  
Then his angry face seemed to dissolve, and he looked sad," It was you she loved in return, not me."  
The Doctor's face twisted in anguish.  
"She loved us both Danny."  
His eyebrows arched in surprise.....it was the first time the Doctor had called him by his correct name.....  
"No......It was you she loved. I was a distraction."  
The Timelord shook his head....  
"She loved to travel with me, the excitement, the adventure. But it was you she liked to be home with, secure and at ease. She loved us both, but in different ways."  
"So you won't bring her back. You won't do it?"  
"I can't Danny, please believe me. Some points are fixed. I would rip a hole in the fabric of the Universe. Create a paradox, crossing my own timeline is forbidden."  
Pink sank to his knees then.  
Shoulders heaving, sobs of grief leaving his body.  
A sudden gentle touch, on his right shoulder, the squeeze of a comforting hand.  
"I'm sorry Danny. Truly I am."  
It was oddly soothing.  
He fought for control, sniffing, wiping his nose on his sleeve.....  
"I'll never forget her."  
"Nor me."  
"You? Her brief lifetime must be minuscule to you.....you'll swan off somewhere, meet some other stupid gullible fool to lead recklessly into danger, soon enough.  
How long do you people live? Millennia? .......then eventually you'll regenerate, and you won't even be the same person anymore! You'll be over it in no time."  
"Now it ought to be my turn to thump you, Mr Pink. How little you know of me. Have you any idea how utterly stupid you sound? Pudding brain! And you a maths teacher! Give me strength!"  
He returned to his chair, sitting back, steepling his fingers in front of his face.  
Distant, thoughtful.  
"It wasn't being in danger with me that caused her death, Danny, it was a freak accident, less than half a mile from her home.  
Clara and I shared a bond, that was unbreakable.  
She threw herself into my timeline to save me, tiny parts of her are scattered throughout the Universe. Echoes.....to keep me safe. For all time."  
"Then why not go search for one of these.....these echoes?"  
"Because they're not her, Danny. The real her. She's dead. Gone. She'll never come back.  
And I will spend hundreds of years missing her. Long after you are gone.....  
I will be travelling, roaming the stars, without her. The wound will never heal."  
Danny looked resigned then, perhaps he understood. He felt sorry for this lonely wanderer.  
Never settling, never able to call anywhere home. Attaching himself to one person for their brief lifespan, knowing he will always lose them one way or another.  
"I underestimated you, and I'm sorry. I thought it was all about the hero stuff with you. An Officer, that's what I thought you were, giving the orders.....  
But I was wrong. It's way deeper than that. You are deeply attached to this planet, and the people on it, are you not?"  
"I am. The human race is my care. For whatever reason. As my previous selves I've loved and lost many many times. But none quite like Clara. She was special. But I guess I don't have to tell you that."  
"It seems we were both fated to fall in love with the same woman."  
The Doctor chanced a slight smile.  
"All the more reason not to hate each other, Mr Pink, wouldn't you say?"  
Danny dragged himself to his feet.  
Faced the Timelord, eye to eye.  
Held out his hand. They shook on it.  
"I must go. And so must you. Will you come back to Earth some day Doctor?"  
"I expect so. I can never stay away for long. I'm drawn back here."  
"Well, it's goodbye then, at least for the time being. And I'm sorry about your mouth."  
"It'll heal......Goodbye Danny Pink. Find someone, have a nice life. You deserve it."  
"I'm not sure I deserve anything Doctor. But I'm owed......yes.....I'm definitely owed."

oOo

The thrum of the rotors, was a restful, calming sound.  
The Doctor wandered the Tardis corridors.  
The emptiness was palpable.  
So quiet.  
He found his predecessor's room.  
By accident.  
Different taste from his own entirely.  
But hanging on the wall, her portrait.  
Painted whilst he was with the monks of St.John.  
Even then he knew every contour, every line, the exact shade of those brown eyes.  
He moved to take a closer look.  
Read the words written there.  
"Run, you clever boy, and remember."


End file.
